


Corrections

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And not quite as tightlipped as people would expect, Gen, Humour, M/M, Percival is a snarky boss, Poor Tina, Workplace humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for Prompt:Someone's been drawing explicit pictures of Newt and Graves together and, as a joke, stuck them to the door of his office for a reaction. What they get isn't quite what they were expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The image in question is: https://68.media.tumblr.com/0872c998ee2f5e58ca513aa8b9393eae/tumblr_oj86iycxNX1w1gukfo1_1280.jpg

There was a bit of a crowd gathering at the front of Graves office door when Tina arrived at work. 

Frowning with confusion, and no small amount of concern, she put down her bag on her desk and walked over to see what the fuss was about. She hopped on the spot a couple of times to try and get a look, but it was no use. 

Sighing she set about weaving and squeezing her way through the mess of bodies, before fainally she pushed her way to the front. She almost wish she hadn’t managed it when she found what was waiting for her.

“What in the- !!” she cried, eyes wide as she looked over the pictures that had been stuck to the handsome ebony door. Pictures of Mr Graves, and Newt, together, in the most compromising of positions. A series of them. Numbered! Thank the powers that be the artist had left their clothes on, the images were explicit enough as they were. 

“Who’s idea of a joke is this?” she cried. “If Mr Graves’ sees-!”

“If Mr Graves sees what exactly?” a horribly familiar voice drawled from the back of the group. 

Like Moses at the Red Sea, the crowd parted in two to allow the man clear passage through to the door of his office.

Tina gulped and stepped out of the way once he reached it, watching as one of his brows raised as he looked over the illustrations stuck to the polished surface. She had to hand it to him, she’d expected him to be screaming at them by now. He wasn’t a man known for shouting, but if any situation called for it surely it was this. 

She cringed slightly when he turned back to face the group. 

“One of you did this?” he asked, before nodding at there silence. “Clearly. Well, for one thing, Number 7 was the other way around. Number 6 as well actually.”

The entire group balked at the information, certain people’s faces growing considerably redder than others. 

Graves hummed and continued. 

“2 didn’t work out so well, he has longer legs than you give him credit for. And me. I had a shoe shaped bruise on my chest for a week,” he carried on, tapping his lip thoughtfully as he looked over the images some more. “14 looks exhausting but I suppose it’s worth a-”

“Sir!” one of the aurors squawked. 

Percival arched his brow slightly as he glanced over his shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re not interested in my sex life now are you?” he drawled. “Then I’d appreciate it that these,” he tapped the illustrations on his door, “Don’t make a return appearance, thank you. Otherwise I will feel honour-bound to correct them as thoroughly as I do your reports, which, incidentally, you all should be working on right now,” he drawled, giving them all a pointed look before taking the picture from the door and stepping inside his office. “You have one hour to hand them in. Get to work,” he said, before shutting the door. 

It was only after Tina, along with the rest of the department, had scrambled to her desk and pulled out her things when she paused. She could have sworn she saw him put the picture in his pocket before the door closed. 


End file.
